First Day In Forks High
by Ef0818HaleCullen
Summary: The Cullens first day in forks high school in Rosalie and Emmett's POV. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe you wonder why i do it in Rosalie's point of view. Well it happens that Rose is one of my favorite characters. Some of you asked me to write more and I decided to do this story that will have several chapters. It's the Cullens first day in Forks High School, in Rosalie's and Emmetts point of view. Maybe I'll write something in Alice's point of view, but i'll go with rose and emmett for now because I like them; they're my fav. couple. **

Chapter I

R POV

First day of school in a new town. Ugh, I absolutely loath school. The only reason why I'm able to go through the day is because I've got Emmett by my side. We took Edward's Volvo to school. It was his new acquisition to the garage. As much as I wanted to drive my BMW, Carlisle wanted us to "blend in" so we took the least flashy car. Emmett was driving, since Edward and Alice were pretending to be sophomores; that means Emmett and I are pretending to be 17; juniors, and Alice and Edward 16.

"Wow Rose, you discovered America" Edward said sarcastically.

I growled at him. "Shut the fuck up and get out of my head!" I told him lividly.

"Hey there, watch the language" Emmett said laughing. Alice and Jasper were laughing too. I could see Edward roll his eyes through the review mirror.

"I will if he stops irritating my existence!" I hissed.

"No problem. Consider yourself ignored." Edward agreed. I growled at him again and he ignored me just as he had said. I sighed and pretended to be interested in the road. Although I had a good time with Emmett in the morning…if you know what I mean; I was in a bad mood.

"You always are" Edward answered my thought.

"I thought you were ignoring me" I said bitterly.

"You are correct about that" Edward responded.

"Then why don't you proceed with that" It wasn't a question. It was more of a command.

Edward sighed and ignored me again.

"Why do we have to go through this every morning?" Alice complained. Jasper nodded, obviously thinking the same thing as Alice.

"Yeah, for once lets have fun on the way to school" Emmett agreed. I glared at him.

Em POV

I snickered when Rose glared at me. Damn she looked hot when she was angry. I showed my palms in sign of surrender; that seemed to calm her down.

"Hands on the stirring wheel Emmett" Edward instructed me.

I guffawed. "Whatever you say grumpy" I answered. He harrumphed. Rosalie's mouth twitched in sign of laughter and I grinned.

Although Edward was my favorite brother, sometimes he could be very irritating. I was glad that I was playing the role of a junior this time. That way I wouldn't take the same classes as Edward, but another side of me was slightly sad; I love to bother him.

"I know…You're irritating too" he said.

I laughed loudly. "Thanks man"

"Anytime"

"Edward, I think it would be much better if you just jumped out of the window if Emmett is so irritating. That way you don't have to pay attention to him". Rose hesitated, waiting for him to answer. She kept talking "And even better, I wouldn't have to put up with your crap" I chuckled. Damn I love this woman.

Edward sighed. "Why don't you do it instead? You'll do us all a favor"

I growled at him. Edward snickered. "Just saying" he said and didn't say another word until we got to school.

R POV

"We're here" Edward said as we arrived.

"Thank you captain obvious". If he wasn't my brother I would have punched him a long time ago. He pretended to ignore that thought.

Alice hopped out of the car with Jasper trailing behind. As soon as Edward got out I sighed. Emmett opened my door; I wasn't waiting for him to open it, I was just aggravated. He smiled down at me.

"Hey, come on babe. Time to go to school" he grinned at me. I couldn't fight the urge to smile back. I love Emmett; he's the most important thing to me in my entire existence. He offered his hand and I took it. Unexpectedly, he pulled me up into a kiss. I kissed him back. I could spend my day kissing Emmett for hours without getting bored. I smiled and pulled away.

"Let's get it over with" I said. He chuckled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the building. As soon as the five of us placed one foot inside the building the gossip started. I listened intently to the conversations of all the children around me.

"Are those the new kids?"One guy said. Kids, I snickered silently at that.

"Yeah" the girl next to him responded.

"Any background about 'em?" another one asked.

"I think they moved from Alaska. The five of them are foster children; adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife" she said confidently.

"Names?" A red head boy asked.

"Um…" the girl began. "The blondes are twins; Jasper and Rosalie Hale". Good they knew our public story. "The muscular guy is Emmett, the little spiky haired girl is Alice, and the bronzed haired guy is Edward" I was impressed. They knew our names and some background. I watched the eyes of all the guys we passed looking at me and Alice. The girl's eyes were intent on Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Right, because they have a huge chance with them…especially Emmett; I thought sarcastically. It wasn't anything new; besides, we were all used to it.

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He placed his hand around my waist; probably trying to make a point.

I giggled. Emmett smiled. "They better know since now that you're taken". He said as he chuckled. Edward and Alice changed their direction and headed towards their first class. I followed Emmett to our class too.

Our first class was Biology. I sighed. I wonder what could be new this year; that I have read way too many times. As Emmett and I walked in the classroom the eyes of every girl and boy were on us.

"Totally bangable" said one boy. I resisted the urge to growl at him.

"Yeah, long legs, blonde, kick ass body, hot face. Totally" another one added. I could see Emmett trying not to glare and hit him.

"Ten bucks that she's the typical blonde air head. It'll make it easier to date her". I rolled my eyes at that.

"Deal" said the other one. Emmett was trying very hard to ignore the kids. So was I. We didn't want to risk a suspension on the first day of school.

We sat in the back of the class and waited for the teacher.

**Tell me if you would like me to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. Sorry i took long, school and finals you know, it takes over my time. I had wrtiers block so i dont know if its that good.**

We sat in the back of the class and waited for the teacher.

"I'm bored already" Emmett sighed.

"Tell me about it" I said. I pecked him on the cheek and he smiled. Damn I love his smile. I love everything about him; he can be annoying sometimes but that's something I love about him, he keeps me happy. I love the way he looks at me. Ever since I fell in love with him and him with me he still looks at me with eyes of love and desire. I look at him the same way. Emmett is the love of my existence, he's everything I need; if I knew myself enough to know what to look for in a man before I was transformed, I would have never found anyone like him. I was lucky to find Emmett, I love him with all my heart, all my strength…and if Carlisle is right, with all my soul.

"Good morning class" the teacher interrupted my thoughts. "I'm Mr. Banner and I will be your Biology teacher this year. I recognize some of you, others I've seen around, and some of you are new here" he looked at his list. I knew he was checking to see what our names were. "Oh yes, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen". Emmett looked up when the teacher call his name; he probably was thinking about this morning. Not that I could blame him, it always took me a while to stop thinking about that too. When Emmett got going there was nothing that could stop us from…

"Since you two are new here I would like you to answer these questions please" Mr. Banner handed us two pieces of paper. I rolled my eyes at them and sighed. Emmett grinned and grabbed his pen.

_Full name._

_Rosalie Hale Cullen_

_Hobbies_

_Hiking. _

Pft. Hunting will be the right activity, and my other hobby was shopping. I laughed internally. My third hobby, well let's just say that I'm trying to keep this paper G rated.

I answered the rest of the questions and gave them to Mr. Banner.

"How does she move so gracefully?" A girl asked another one.

"No idea. Maybe she went to coordination classes"

"Maybe. You know it's not fair; she's graceful, pretty, and rich. What's next? A hot boyfriend?" I smiled at that. She got that one right too. I watched Emmett hand his paper to the teacher and sit back down.

"Now he is graceful too?" someone complained. "Great" she said sarcastically.

"Let's begin our lesson of today." The teacher announced. "First a quick question" he said. "Does anyone know what biology is?"

A girl raised her hand. "Yes" Mr. Banner pointed at her.

"The study of living things?" she said. It sounded more like a question.

"Yes, correct" he said. "And what are the 3 different types of Biology?" Nobody answered. "Let's give the new kids a chance" he smiled. "Ms. Hale, any ideas?" he asked me.

"Here it goes. I'll bet anything she says something stupid". One of the boys said. I smiled and the desire to prove him wrong was unbearable.

"Molecular biology, cellular biology, and population biology" I answered with confidence.

"How…What…When…?" The guy said. "No way" he whispered.

"Correct Ms. Hale" Mr. Banner said and kept on with his lecture.

Em POV

"Damn, she's smart" one kid said. "I'm still making my move though, at lunch time" I couldn't help but grin at that. I would love to see what Rose tells this guy. I looked at Rose. She was biting her lip and shaking a little. I knew she was trying hard not to burst out laughing. I've never wanted to go to lunch so much in all the years we've been in high school. I had to admire this kid's determination. I leaned to whisper something to Rose.

"What are you gonna say?" I asked her.

"I don't know". She bit her lip again and giggled silently. I glanced at the clock. 10 more minutes for lunch.

**A/N: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Em POV

Yes, lunch time! I thought while I was walking with my family towards the cafeteria. Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett, you do know that you can't eat right?" Edward said. "You can't be exited to sit on a cafeteria table and hear all the gossip that people are telling about us".

I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly Alice stopped on her tracks and her expression went blank.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"Ah, I see" Edward commented, reading Alice's thoughts. He chuckled. "Well Rosalie, good luck" he said and drifted towards the lunch table.

"Idiot" Rosalie muttered. Alice couldn't stop giggling, and I was even more curious to find out what Rosalie's reaction was going to be. Rose walked towards the food stand and I turned towards the table, listening intently.

"Hello there" a guy said. I turned my head; it was the same guy I heard in biology class. "I'm Jack, you must be Rosalie Hale right?"

"Mhm" Rosalie said plainly.

"You know, I'm captain of the football team so I'm kind of entitled to ask you out. You're new and well, I think you'll have a great time with me" He said confidently. I chuckled silently.

Rosalie turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow. She laughed hysterically.

"Ha…ha…haha…Let me get something straight on your head buddy. I got higher standards than to go out with a boy with a face like yours. Girls with asses like mine do not go out with boys with faces like yours (**A/N: Yes it's from "She's the Man" LOL)** Now why don't you turn around and go sit by your friends and stop wasting my time". She flipped her hair and turned towards our table. A lot of ooohs, and ouches were heard from people listening to them.

R POV

My mouth twitched into a smile. It felt kind of good to reject a guy straight in his face. Jasper and Alice were laughing, Emmett was grinning; and Edward was shaking his head. Of course.

I sat down next to Emmett.

"Hey babe" I said and pecked his lips. Emmett grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

I listened to the comments of the people around us.

"Incestuous much?" One girl said.

Edward sighed. "Here we go again. You know, you could have given it a week; but no, you have to go right ahead and show off the first day".

I rolled my eyes. "Well unlike you some of us are annoyed when they flirt with our respective lovers" Alice nodded. Jasper was silent and tense but he nodded too in agreement.

"Well technically they're not related so there's nothing wrong with it" another one commented.

"I guess, but they live together. Besides that gives of less chance to hook up with him"

I laughed internally. Less chance? How about NO chance. Of course, they didn't know that Emmett and I weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend; we were married.

"Do you think she's a virgin?" a guy asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so; she's way too hot to be. I bet she's far from being one, can't imagine how many times she's done it". I cracked smile and Emmett guffawed. Again, they were correct about that, but the only person who I've ever had sex with was Emmett, and I'm not planning on changing that. Besides Emmett was a bomb when it came to that area, the way he worked on me was…

"Stop it Rosalie! For God's sake" Edward hissed. I rolled my eyes.

Jasper frowned. "Rosalie…" He obviously was sensing my lust. I sighed and tried to think of something else.

"How about the little one?" the same guy asked again.

"Hm…that's a tough one. She looks like the good little church girl, I think she is".

"Well maybe I can change that".

Alice frowned in disgust. "Good little church girl?" she asked.

"Well Alice you got to admit, the pixie like style makes you look like one" Emmett said joking. I laughed and Alice glared at me.

"At least they don't consider Alice a slut" Edward interrupted. I was about to lose it; Edward was really getting on my nerves. Emmett growled silently at him. "I'm just pointing out the thoughts of the students here"

"Edward you're my brother and all, but give me a good reason why I shouldn't punch you in the face for saying that" Emmett told him angrily.

"Because I never said that Rosalie was a slut, I was just reading thoughts aloud".

"Fuck you Edward, fuck you" I told him bitterly. "Go die in a hole". I don't know how I've put up with him all these years. Edward was really annoying. He was always answering your thoughts aloud, or grimacing every time I thought too much about Emmett. I sighed. It's not that I hated him, don't get me wrong. I did love Edward; as a brother, but he just irritates me.

Edward rolled his eyes. I turned my concentration to something else. I really wanted this day to end, apart from what just happened this was the most boring day ever. I sighed and glanced at the clock in the cafeteria; only two more hours to go.

Chapter 4

Em POV

It was finally last period. This would have cheered me up if it wasn't for the fact that we had gym. Rosalie and Jasper loathed gym class as much as I did. There was no competition against humans; all their shots were slow and weak, they moved slowly too. I guess that for a human it wasn't so slow but for us it was tedious.

Rosalie sighed as we waited for the gym teacher. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Again, damn I love her. She's everything a man could ever ask for and more. You may think that Rosalie can be; I don't know, malicious in a way, but she's the opposite of that. Her bad mood is due to two facts: One, Edward and two, the fact that hunted her since she began her existence as a vampire; being a vampire and not a human. I shoved that thought aside and concentrated on her.

I analyzed her top to bottom. Though I've done this several times already it never gets old to look at her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that complemented her figure to perfection. Her legs looked perfect; the shape of the fabric traced her tights in the most impeccable way and outlined the shape of her ass oh so sensually. She was wearing a long black shirt. The top of the shirt was a little tighter and it loosened in the bottom. Her breasts looked perfect as always. I left her face for last. I knew that if I was human she would take my breath away with just one look. My eyes met hers and she grinned and leaned towards me, resting her head on my shoulder. She knew that I had been looking at her because she placed her hand gently on my thigh when she made sure no one was looking.

**A/N: Tell me if i continue on with Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Em POV

It was finally last period. This would have cheered me up if it wasn't for the fact that we had gym. Rosalie and Jasper loathed gym class as much as I did. There was no competition against humans; all their shots were slow and weak, they moved slowly too. I guess that for a human it wasn't so slow but for us it was tedious.

Rosalie sighed as we waited for the gym teacher. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Again, damn I love her. She's everything a man could ever ask for and more. You may think that Rosalie can be; I don't know, malicious in a way, but she's the opposite of that. Her bad mood is due to two facts: One, Edward and two, the fact that hunted her since she began her existence as a vampire; being a vampire and not a human. I shoved that thought aside and concentrated on her.

I analyzed her top to bottom. Though I've done this several times already it never gets old to look at her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that complemented her figure to perfection. Her legs looked perfect; the shape of the fabric traced her tights in the most impeccable way and outlined the shape of her ass oh so sensually. She was wearing a long black shirt. The top of the shirt was a little tighter and it loosened in the bottom. Her breasts looked perfect as always. I left her face for last. I knew that if I was human she would take my breath away with just one look. My eyes met hers and she grinned and leaned towards me, resting her head on my shoulder. She knew that I had been looking at her because she placed her hand gently on my thigh when she made sure no one was looking.

She grabbed my hand and rubbed her thumb on the top of my hand. I held her hand tightly, like I never wanted to let go; and to be honest, I didn't want to.

"Apparently Jasper is skipping gym today" Rosalie told me.

"Too much for him to handle?" I grinned

"Yep" she made a pop sound at the p. I love when she does that.

The sound of the gym door opening distracted me from Rosalie. Rose and I turned to look at the same time, someone walked superiorly through the door; or wanting to look superior.

R POV

"Good afternoon, I'm Mr. Groveland and I'm your gym teacher" the man said. Wow, this guy was hysterically funny. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud. The shorts he was wearing were way too short for him; his legs were extremely hairy, so hairy he looked dirty. He had sweat marks in places I thought wasn't possible, his hair stuck out randomly from his cap; and the funniest thing of all was that he was trying to look scary. Sure some humans were already talking that this guy was in fact scary but I knew better. I giggled.

"You over there" I stiffened. The guy looked at his chart "Rosalie Hale…Yes well. What is so funny? Why don't you come up here please?" I bit my lip. I wondered what he wanted me to do. I looked at Emmett quickly; curiosity filled his face as well. I got up and moved towards the teacher. "Why not start with a little basketball game?" I raised an eyebrow. Basketball wasn't my favorite sport, I hated it. "You'll be captain along with Jack"

I bit my lip. "All right" I said. I fought my laugh as the guy who tried to woo me at lunch time stepped up.

"Pick a guy first" the coach said.

"Emmett" I said without hesitation. He got up and lined up behind me. Jack picked another guy. I didn't know anyone so I picked random people. When we were finally done choosing our teammates Emmett and that Jared…or James…or whatever his name was stood in the middle of the circle.

"All right, play fair" the coach said as he threw the ball in the air. I was tapping my foot on the floor impatiently. I heard the sound as Emmett hit the ball backwards towards me. I reacted quickly and caught the ball before anyone blocked it. I frowned. I loathe this game!!! I dribbled the ball and looked around; I sighed and tossed the ball to a random person. He caught it and dribbled it towards the basket. I moved up slowly when I found the ball being tossed at me again. I caught it again and threw it to the basket, 2 points. I shrugged and went back towards the line.

Em POV

Yes. Rose scored, it's not that's a shocker; she could probably beat the whole school solo but after a couple of minutes I noticed how much my team sucked. Damn they were bad. I began playing a duo with Rose. We were the only good ones. I could see how annoyed Rosalie was, she hated basketball. I turned to look at her when they called the 10 minute break. She was walking towards me and I smiled. She smiled back. Out of nowhere that guy Jack walked by her and slapped her butt. I clenched my jaw and put my hands into fists. I looked at Rose again she stood there speechless. I looked at Jack he had a stupid moronic grin on his face. Rose was already turning around but I beat her. I tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

I grabbed his shirt by the collar and his eyes widened. "If you ever touch her, direct your word to her, or stand on a 5 mile radius from her I will rip you to pieces and burn the remains" He gulped and I threw him to the ground making sure I didn't break him.

"Shit man" one guy said. "Wrong girl to choose". I ignored them and turned to Rosalie.

She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She grinned.

"My knight in shining armor" she giggled. "That was plain gross"

"I know" I pecked her lips "He's lucky I didn't break his bones"

"Mhm" she said and kissed me. I didn't care that all those kids were around us, I kissed her back.

She smiled into the kiss and whispered in my ear.

"When we get home you are going to get such a big treat" she kissed my cheek.

I growled silently but playfully at her. "Why till we get home? How about NOW?" I whispered back at her.

"It would be inappropriate" she said.

"Damn"

She laughed and we turned our attention to the class again.

**A/N: I decided to end this with a lemon since its rated M and I have writers block. Enjoy the lemon (If you find this insulting I recommend stopping here and pretend the story ended in the line above)**

**R POV**

"Emmett!" I said as we made our way into the broom closet. He opened the door to let me in. As soon as I was in he closed and locked the door.

"I can't believe I've been holding out on you for so long!" he said.

"It's been about 6 hours since the last time we had sex Emmett, not exactly 100 years" I said. Emmett was so sexually charged; of course that was I trait I shared with him in every level.

Emmett chuckled and grabbed my waist "Six hours is enough to torture me" Before I could respond he was attacking my lips, kissing me so fiercely that I knew if I was human, I'd be gasping for air. I kissed him back enjoying how our tongues danced together. I moved my hands towards the bottom of his shirt and took it off in one quick movement. Emmett smiled and did the same to mine. He growled when he saw the piece of underwear I was wearing.

Emmett POV

I growled in delight when I saw the bra Rose was wearing. It was black and hung on her breasts perfectly. I recognized this piece.

"God bless Victoria Secret" I said. Rosalie smiled and kissed me again. I loosened her bra and slid it off her shoulders slowly taking in her arms little by little. She moaned; I loved the sounds I could make her do when we were making love, hearing Rosalie scream my name was the most perfect sound ever.

I noticed how her hands moved to undo my pants. She undid the button and took me whole with her hand. She pumped me up and down even though I was still in my underwear.

"Mm, Rose" I moaned.

"You like it baby?" she said playfully. She liked to tease me.

"Fuck yeah" I said. She grinned as I undid her pants along with her underwear. I took a step back to look at her perfection. Rosalie was never something you got used to; she was perfection in the ultimate form. We have made love countless times in countless places but her naked beauty was so flawless that I admired her. I would bow down to Rosalie and do everything she commanded, especially when she was without her clothes.

"You like what you see?" she teased.

"You have no idea" I said and she took off my boxers in one quick movement.

R POV

Before Emmett could say anything I kneeled and licked the tip of his big, hard, cock. He moaned my name and twined his fingers on my hair pulling me closer. I got the message and took him whole in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down until I felt him get bigger; I knew he was about to come, and that wasn't something I could afford right now; I didn't want this to end so soon even though we were in a small school broom closet.

Emmett pulled me up against the wall and places my legs around his neck. He licked my clit and I moaned in delight. He kissed and sucked on my womanhood and I felt him entering me with his fingers. He used his tongue and his fingers at the same time. I was in pure ecstasy.

"Emmett baby" I said moaning. I needed him.

"Mm?" he said still working on me.

"I need you inside me" I said. I could feel the smile pulling up on his lips. He got up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Those five words Rose, make my day" he said as he thrust inside me. I moaned loudly as he went in and out of me. He increased his pace and went harder and faster, just how I liked it. After a few more thrust I was climaxing.

"Emmett" I whispered his name. I knew he was coming too because he slowed down and then halted leaving a trail of soft kisses wherever his lips touched me.

"Rosalie" he said in the same tone as me. Before we could say anything else we heard the janitor's closet unlock and the door open.

"Oh my God" the principal said in a surprised tone.

"Shit" Emmett and I cursed under our breaths so low only we could hear.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hale, please put your clothes on and follow me to my office please". The principal closed the door and waited outside.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to kill us" Emmett said.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some of you asked for a continuation to Carlisle and Esme's reaction to Rosalie and Emmett's little "stunt" in the broom closet as well as the other characters reactions. I decided that writing it wasn't a bad idea so here it is.**

Emmett POV

Carlisle and Esme are going to kill us when they find out. Rosalie and I made our way towards the principal's office. He was muttering something that sounded like: _Kids and their libido these days._ I looked at Rosalie and she was fighting a giggle. The principal opened the door to his office and waved us inside.

"Have a seat Mr. Cullen, you too Ms. Hale" he ordered. We sat in silence as he picked up the phone. "Yes, Mrs. Cope please would you be a dear and call Dr. Carlisle Cullen for me please" he paused for a short minute and then started talking again. Rosalie was frowning; I could tell she was worried. I grabbed her hand apologetically. "Dr. Cullen? Hello, this is Principal Richards (**A/N: I have no idea what the name of the principal of fork's high is so I picked a random one)** I'm sorry to bother you while you work but we have a situation with a pair of your kids here" He paused again and we heard Carlisle on the other side.

"Which one of my kids?" Carlisle asked impatiently. I think deep down he knew one of us had to be me; I was always the one getting in trouble, not that I complain.

"Rosalie and Emmett" the principal stated. Carlisle chuckled and the principal frowned. "I don't think this is a situation to laugh about Dr. Cullen"

"Yes you're correct. What did they do?" Carlisle asked again.

"I would rather discuss this here with your kids present; they need to learn a lesson. I would also really appreciate it if you informed your wife please". The principal said annoyed.

"Of course, Esme and I will be there in ten minutes" Carlisle said and Rosalie whined.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, see you in a few" The principal said and hung up. He turned to us again. "Well, you two have a lot of explaining to do"

Rosalie nodded and I grinned. How many times does he get these types of "bad behavior"? Of course the one with the bad behavior was Rosalie; if you know what I mean. I didn't regret the broom closet at all. I looked at Rosalie and I knew that she didn't regret it either.

R POV

It was actually the first time that Emmett and I had been caught getting down and dirty in school. It wasn't my fault Emmett was making me so damn horny! Ugh. I don't regret the broom closet though; it's worth all the trouble, of course we didn't know we were going to get caught.

Edward POV

It was my last period, Spanish. My Spanish was already fluent enough, even better than the teachers'. I was wondering where Emmett was; we had this class together. I let my mind drift on my future activities for the day when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Look outside through the window in exactly 15 minutes. Hope you have a good laugh. Love, Alice._ I grinned; I really hope it was something interesting._ Will do, _I texted her back quickly.

Carlisle POV

I wasn't at all surprised when I got the call from the principal claiming that Rosalie and Emmett were in trouble. This happens every year; Emmett does something stupid and dazzles Rosalie to follow his plan. I sighed as I got out of my black Mercedes with Esme tagging along.

Esme POV

Emmett and Rose were in trouble again. They never learn, but what surprised me the most was that it was Rosalie the one in trouble with Emmett and not Jasper as usual. I thought that Rosalie had learned after the water fountain incident in 1993. I shrugged; kids never learn. They're 70 something years old and act like children. I guess the teenage mind never fades when you're transformed; you stay frozen in an 18 year old mind forever, in Rosalie's case because Emmett was supposed to be 20. I shook my head and made my way into the principal's office with Carlisle.

R POV

I could hear Carlisle's and Esme's footsteps as they made their way into the principal's office. I bet Esme was surprised it was me and not Jasper in here, she didn't really know the reason why we were here so she probably thought back on the water fountain incident of '93. Emmett had gotten a little too carried away when he found out he could squirt water if he placed a finger on top of the little hole where the water came out of. I laughed internally at the memory but then I realized the door was being open.

"Good afternoon Principal Richards, I'm Esme Cullen" Esme said sweetly. I gulped and so did Emmett.

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle said and shook his hand. I always wondered if he liked the title of doctor a little too much.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen. Good to see you Dr. Cullen, please have a seat" the principal said. I sighed; let the torture begin.

Emmett POV

Carlisle and Esme sat beside us and I gulped again. I was really nervous; I didn't really didn't know what they were going to do to us but I knew it was bad.

"So what did our children do Principal?" Esme asked. She moved her eyes towards me and shot me a deadly glare. My eyes widened. Why me and not Rosalie! I was always blamed for everything…Although the broom closet had been my idea; damn.

"I was making my way towards my office when the janitor came to me complaining that he had heard moans coming from the broom closet. He immediately led me there and opened the door and I found your son and your daughter copulating in the confinement of the broom closet" the principal said. Copulating? I chuckled internally, that's a new one; usually it was fornicating or "going at it".

"Oh my" Esme said and shook her head. Carlisle chuckled so low only we could hear it. I grinned.

"This is no joke Mr. Cullen!" the principal told me…more like shouted. "I want you to know that I expect respect towards the school grounds, regardless that you're not related it's completely unacceptable to fornicate on school property!" he shouted again. "And what bothers me the most is that it's the first day of school!"

Rosalie was looking down the whole time but was pressing her lips together. She wanted to laugh; that's my girl.

"I'm so sorry about Emmett and Rosalie's behavior Principal Richards, I will make sure to have a good talk with them and give them the appropriate punishment" Carlisle said.

"I am severely thinking about expelling both of them!" he shouted again. Man, we are right here he doesn't have to shout.

"Please Mr. Richards that won't be necessary, we will take care of it and I'll guarantee you won't have any trouble with them anymore. We will make sure to control Rosalie and Emmett's urges" Esme said. Rosalie pressed my hand and tried to hold the laughter again.

"All right" the principal had calmed down and sat back on his chair. "But you have to know, if I find any of your kids in a similar situation they will be expelled. I know for a fact that your other two kids Alice and Jasper are together was well so please warn them because I won't even think about it twice next time"

"You don't have to worry about Alice and Jasper" Carlisle said. Of course he didn't have to worry; Alice and Jasper were all so good, always behaving properly. Pft, they didn't have any idea of how naughty Alice and Jasper could turn to be; let's just say Alice has a dirty mouth. I chuckled. Oops. Rosalie giggled. Double oops.

The principal muttered something unintelligible. "Get out before I change my mind. Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, have a good day"

"You too" they both said at the same time. We got up and walked outside the principal's office. I grinned at Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie was looking away still fighting the giggles in her mouth. Carlisle and Esme glared at us. Rosalie lost it and burst out in laughter.

Edward POV

It had been 15 minutes since Alice's text message so I looked out the window. I fought the urge to explode in laughter. It was Emmett and Rosalie being dragged by their ears by a very angry Esme and a disappointed Carlisle.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Emmett said. _Aw, man I thought they weren't going to do anything! _Emmett thought.

Rosalie's face was annoyed but it looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Ow" she said once and then burst out in giggles. _Man, I'm never listening to Emmett again, ow that hurts. _

_Why I am not surprised._ Carlisle thought. _It's not the first time they have sex in school ground, but at least they have never been caught. _I really wished I would have not read that part of his thoughts. I wasn't surprised either thought, Rosalie and Emmett could barely control their lust when they were around each other, it really made me sick.

_We really need to show these kids how to control their sexual urges. Why can't they be more like Jasper and Alice? They never get in this sort of trouble. _Esme thought. Actually, Jasper and Alice did do what Emmett and Rosalie just failed to pull out; they were just a little more sneaky about it that Emmett and Rosalie. I shuddered at the thought. Carlisle and Esme weren't thinking about their punishment so they must have already told them what it was. I wanted to ask Alice but I preferred to be surprised when we got home.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Alice POV

The vision of Emmett and Rosalie being dragged by their ears by Carlisle and Esme was hilarious. It's the first time they get caught so I was looking forward to Carlisle and Esme's punishment. Jasper and I rode in Edward's Volvo with Edward driving.

"I can't believe they got caught" Jasper chuckled.

"It was pretty hilarious though" Edward said. We laughed.

"Yes it was" I said. "At least Jasper and I never get caught"

"Alice…I don't want to know" Edward said and frowned. I giggled and Jasper grinned.

We got to the house quicker than ever. I was the only one who knew what the punishment was going to be and I didn't tell Edward or Jasper. I was blocking my mind from Edward and I told Jasper that it was better if he laughed with Rosalie and Emmett present.

Jasper POV

We got down from the car and we could already hear Carlisle and Esme yelling at Rose and Emmett.

"It's unacceptable!" Esme said.

"Can't you control yourselves? Save it for when you get home!" Carlisle yelled.

"Sorry mom, sorry dad" Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time. Rosalie giggled. What an idiot. I shook my head.

"I can't believe you're laughing Rosalie!" Carlisle said. Rosalie giggled again. What was so damn funny?

Rosalie POV

I couldn't control my laughter as much as I tried. I didn't want to laugh, but having Esme and Carlisle yelling at me makes me burst out in giggles; they've never yelled at me before and Esme's angry face was downright hilarious.

"I'm…sorry" I said in between giggles. Man Rosalie, get a grip! I wish Jasper was here now, he was in the garage. I heard Edward, Alice, and Jasper's footsteps in the living room. I was suddenly calmer and more serious. Thanks Jasper. I turned to him and smiled apologetically.

"You are in a lot of trouble. We never punish you but you two have to learn" Carlisle said again. Esme was looking at me and shaking her head.

"No!" Emmett said. "Anything but what I think you are thinking!"

"No!" I yelled.

"You are not allowed to touch each other for 1 week. Emmett if I see you placing one finger on Rosalie or vice versa it'll be 2 weeks!" Carlisle said.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time. Edward and Jasper were laughing hysterically, Alice was just grinning so I guessed she had already seen it. I glared at all of them. One week without Emmett? I feel sick, and vampires can't get sick.

Emmett POV

One week without Rosalie? I don't know how I was going to be able to do this!

"Also, to prevent you guys from cheating Edward" Esme turned to Edward. "You will monitor Emmett. Alice" she turned to Alice. "You will monitor Rosalie"

"Ok" Edward and Alice said at the same time.

"You're free to go now" Carlisle said. I think I'm going to die. I frowned and looked at Rosalie.

Jasper POV

Man, Rosalie and Emmett's face was literally in pain. Being without touching each other must be harder for them than we thought.

"I'm going to my room" Rosalie said.

"Me too" said Emmett.

"Don't do anything funny" Esme said. I chuckled.

"Alice, go with Rose. Edward, go with Emmett" Carlisle said. "Jasper you might want to go with Emmett just in case"

"Ok" Alice, Edward and I said at the same time.

THE END

IMPORTANT READ: I may do a sequel to this. PLease give me ideas


End file.
